Random Kradam Songfics
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: Just as the title says! You can request a song and I'll try my very hardest to write it.
1. Evacuate The Dancefloor

**Random Kradam Songfics**

_**(These just come up randomly on my iPod, but if you want to request a song I'll try my hardest to write it.)**_

_Song – Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada (This means Adam's sooo gonna get teased)_

"I want to go to a club!!" Adam whined. Kris looked up from the good book he was reading and sighed.

"Not now Adam, please. I want to finish this book," he told him, and looked back down. Adam groaned.

"If we don't go I'm going to start dancing here!" He warned.

"Go ahead," Kris said, motioning to him with his hand. Adam ran up to the stereo, and Evacuate The Dancefloor filled the room.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I'll let it move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical and out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_

Adam started dancing around, looking like an idiot.

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

He changed his method to a sexy dance, practically a lap dance for Kris.

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

He held out his hand to Kris, who greedily accepted.

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess whose back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_

_And just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you work that thing_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

They pushed against each other, letting the music flow through them.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

Kris almost tripped, not much of a dancer, but landed on top of Adam, bringing them both to the ground.

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

He laughed, while Kris blushed at their position. He rolled around, pushing himself on top of the brunette. Adam pushed a lock of his hair out of Kris' face, eyes twinkling brightly. He leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Ignorance

**Random Kradam Songfics**

_**(These just come up randomly on my iPod, but if you want to request a song I'll try my hardest to write it.)**_

_Song – Ignorance by Paramore (Oooh, angsty)_

"Kris, we need to talk." The honest words left Adam's mouth without meaning to. "There's something I need to ask you, and I'm sorry but I don't think you're going to like it."

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

"Yeah? What's up, Adam?" Kris asked coolly, putting down his guitar. Adam looked…guilty, and that was strange for him. He leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that nothing was wrong. Adam pulled away and sighed.

"Do you love me?" He asked, looking at Kris.

"Of course I do! Don't you know that?" Kris half shouted, looking hurt, but somehow in a fake way.

"Then why can't we tell anyone? I can't sit around and pretend that we're just friends, when I know there's something more. If you can't accept that we've changed, we're not just friends, I can't be with you anymore." Kris looked like Adam had drenched him in cold water. Or slapped him.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same_

_No, well, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together,_

_We wrote our names in blood,_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

"Adam, I'm not ready for that…" Kris began. Adam's eyes lit up in anger.

"No! Do you not care that it hurts me?! I have to sit around and watch you with your wife, or with other friends acting like I'm just another person! I can't do that anymore!"

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

"But Adam…" Kris objected.

"Kris, I need to know now. If you love me, you'll tell everyone. If you don't, I can't just be your best friend."

"Adam I…"

"Answer it!" Adam shouted. "I need to know now!" Kris looked down at the ground. "Is that your answer?" He nodded.

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

"Well then sorry Kris, but I'm not doing this anymore." Adam began to leave. Kris grabbed on to his wrist.

"Wait, can I have one last kiss? Please, Adam." He asked. Adam looked into his big brown eyes and sighed, leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

Kris put his everything into that kiss, hoping that it would change his mind. Adam broke it.

"Goodbye Kris. I'll see you tomorrow for the show."

_  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same  
No, well, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

The next day, everything seemed nearly the same for the other Idols, but Allison sensed that something was up. She shrugged it off though, assuming they were just fighting over something and would get over it. Kris treated Adam no differently than he would Danny or Anoop; apparently he was a better actor than a singer.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

And the next day, Katy visited. Adam said his hellos to her, but made it as short as possible. He left to fix his eyeliner, but only Allison heard him crying in the bathroom.

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

Eventually though, the tour ended, and Adam and Kris went their separate ways. They shook hands, not even a hug. Just as if they were strangers that had met only for a day.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Ypu treat me just like another stranger,  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out


	3. Ek Wonder

**Random Kradam Songfics**

_**(These just come up randomly on my iPod, but if you want to request a song I'll try my hardest to write it.)**_

_**Sorry I know I have a request but this came up on my ipod and I couldn't resist. I also hate all things Disney Channel so I'm having issues writing one with a Jessie McCartney song.**_

_Song – Ek Wonder by Nicholis Louw (No I didn't do the whole song)_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…  
_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

Kris Allen had issues, that much was certain. He thought he had loved Katy, his _**wife**_, but something about the alluring Adam Lambert struck him hard. He couldn't help but wonder, each and every day, what it would be like to be with him. To be held in his big, strong arms, and look into those gorgeous jeweled eyes, and reach up for a kiss…

_Jy verstaan nie wat jy aan my doen nie  
Verstaan nie hoe ek oor jou voel nie  
Jy maak tot die dier in my wakker  
_

He had know idea, of course, that Kris felt that way. No idea that even the slightest nothing was like lightning to him. And that, to put it simply, completely sucked.

_  
Jy jy dink dat ek jou nie kan sien nie  
Jy dink dat ek jou nog nie ken nie  
Ons is dan die een en dieselfde  
_

Adam Lambert had issues, that much was certain. He saw how Kris Allen looked at him; saw how his eyes clouded with lust when he sang. And he felt the same way, but he could do nothing about it. He knew Kris was married, and had too much of a heart to break up a marriage.

_  
Daar is 'n wêreld tussen my en jou  
Wat ons twee nog apart hou  
Elke nag droom ek dat ek jou vashou  
Maar ek is nog sonder jou  
As dinge anders was was jy by my  
Ek wonder elke dag  
_

He would dream about him every night, about their love and the world keeping them apart. But it still did nothing. He could not help but wonder what it would be like. To hold him in his arms, look him straight in the eyes, and give him a kiss…

_  
Sal jy ja sê  
As ek jou wil hê  
Soek jy my  
Ek wonder elke dag  
_

Everyday Kris Allen would wonder, if things were to change, would Adam even want him?

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…  
_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

_Ek wonder ek wonder  
Ek wonder elke dag…_

Everyday Adam Lambert would wonder, if he had the courage to speak up, would Kris even be willing to throw his life away?

_  
Jy verstaan wat jy aan my doen nie  
Of vertrou jy nie die gevoel nie  
Jou oë verraai jou gedagtes  
_

Adam Lambert and Kris Allen collided. As they fell to the ground, Adam on top, they looked straight at each other. Each of their eyes betrayed their thoughts, and suddenly it was clear to each of them what the future would hold.

_  
Jy jy vat elke kans wat jy kry  
So vat net 'n kans vat net aan my  
Ek soek hier ek hoop dit is jy_

Taking it as the opportune moment, Kris leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
